Gotham high
by Donniel777
Summary: No one ever said high school was easy, but when you add all your future enemies as classmates... Well lets just say Bruce is gonna have his hands full. based on the animated series that never came to be. Please R&R, but no flames.


Author's note: this can be a one-shot, or a regular thing, your guys' choice. I do not own Batman or any of the characters. The story may be mine but the idea for Gotham High belongs to DC entertainment.

As Bruce walked up to his new high school, he couldn't help but get the feeling that the next four years of his life were going to suck. But he didn't have much choice really; he got kicked out of the last private school, so why not try a change of pace. As he walked into the school he saw many weird and disturbing things in the school, namely the students. Some were tall, some were short, and one even had scales. He sucked up his fear and walked to his locker when he heard the principal over the P.A., "attention all freshmen, please report to the gym for the welcoming ceremony." As if on cue, a stampede of students rushed towards the cafeteria.

"Hello, and welcome to Gotham High, I am your principal, Mr. Sharp" stated a 5'10 balding man on the stage. "I would like to avert your attention to our guidance counselor, Professor Hugo Strange" he said pointing towards a man standing at 6'2 with a beard, glasses, and wearing a grey suit. "Pleasure to meet you all" he said, "I will not only be your counselor, but I will also be teaching a class on psychology, for those interested meet me in my room in I-3." He stepped down off the stage. "Thank you professor, next I would like to introduce mister….." "Ra's Al Ghul" said the man wearing a green suit with a black shirt and a tie with a dragons head on the end. "Thank you mister Al Ghoul" said Sharp "I always get your name wrong" "no worries" said Ra's, "Sharpie"

The students then broke out into a laughing frenzy. "Dismissed!" screamed Sharp out of pure embarrassment. And with that all the students went to their home rooms.

As Bruce enters his home room, he sits in the nearest seat he could find. "Good morning class, my name is Miss. Pecs" said the wrinkled woman wearing black pants, a blue shirt, a blazer, and glasses. "This will be your homeroom English class until you graduate, now most of you have been in the area for quite some time, so most of you know each other however, for the new students I am going to take role so both they and I may get to know you. Now is Oswald Cobblepot here?"

"Here" said a short boy with a pointy nose, black hair, and only three fingers on each hand. "*cough* *cough* Penguin *cough* *cough" said a muscular boy wearing a black tank top in the back row. "Johnathan Crane?" said the teacher not noticing. "Here" said a tall, scrawny boy clad in grey jeans, shirt, black jacket, and a necklace that looked like a noose.

"Harvard Dent" "here" said the boy whose face was half burned. "*cough* *cough* Two-Face *cough*" said a scaly boy next to the boy who called Os 'Penguin'.

"Thomas Elliot" "here" said a boy in jeans, a black t-shirt, and a trench coat. "Victor Fries" "here" said a boy wearing all blue other than his glasses, even his skin was. "Talia Al Ghoul" "here" said a girl wearing black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. "Barbara Gordan" "here" said the attractive red head wearing glasses. "Pamela Isely" here" said a girl with a green sweater, black skirt, and green skin. "Waylon Jones" "Croc" said the scaly boy in the football jersey who called Harvey Two-Face. "Selena Kyle" "here" said an attractive black haired girl wearing a cheetah spotted skirt, purple shirt and black boots. "Edward Nigma" "here" said a scrawny, red headed boy with large glasses.

"Harleen Quinnzel" "call me Harley, everyone does" said a bubbly blonde girl with pigtails and red overalls. "Victor Szasz" "here" said a bald boy wearing grey hoodie. "Jervis Tetch" "here" said a boy wearing a large top hat and reading' "Alice in wonderland" "Bruce Wayne" everyone stopped their little side conversations and started looking around. "Here" said the cute guy sitting near the door. He was wearing black jeans and a grey shirt.

"Now I don't have last names but in someone named 'Bane' here?" said the teacher. "Here" said the muscular boy in the back sitting next to Croc. "Is Jay here?" "Call me joker" said the boy with green hair, bleach white skin, and a devilish smile plastered across his face. "Alright let's start with a simple writing assignment telling us what you did over the summer" said the teacher with a sea of moans and groans from her students. "This is going to be a long four years" thought Bruce.


End file.
